This application claims the priority of German application 198 37 121.7, filed in Germany on Aug. 17, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a motorcycle having a reversing system operable to utilize an electric starter motor for reverse driving of the motorcycle.
U.S. Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,148 describes such a motorcycle, in the case of which the operating element for engaging the reversing drive--a hand lever--is connected by means of a cable control system with a selecting device for a reversing system. The selecting device for the reversing system connects either the driving device or the reversing system with the power transmission arrangement of the motorcycle.
In this case, the driving device consists at least of an internal-combustion engine and of a transmission which is driven by the latter and has several shifting positions for forward driving. The reversing system uses an electric motor as the driving motor which drives the power transmission arrangement for the reversing. The same electric motor is also used as a starter motor of a starting device for the internal-combustion engine. The power transmission arrangement transmits the driving power from the transmission to a rear wheel.
Desmodromic cable controls for connecting a hand lever with a selecting device for engaging the reverse gear are very expensive. A large size is required and play is necessary in the Bowden cables. Further, a precise laying of the Bowden cables is necessary, which Bowden cables may also be affected by corrosion. The mounting of the Bowden cables at the conveyer line is unreliable and they may lengthen in the operation corresponding to the temperature.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a selecting device for a reversing system which can be produced at reasonable cost and, while its tolerance compensation is good and its weight is low, also permits a mounting at the motorcycle drive train which leads to no problems. In addition, high operating forces must be possible.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing a motorcycle comprising a driving device including an internal-combustion engine, a transmission which is driven by the internal combustion engine and has several shifting positions, a starting device for the internal-combustion engine, including an electric motor as a starter motor, a power transmission arrangement which transmits the driving power from the transmission to the rear wheel, a reversing system which uses the electric motor as a driving motor which drives the power transmission arrangement for reversing, and a selecting device which by way of an operating element at the motorcycle can be manually operated by a driver, which selecting device connects either the internal combustion engine or the reversing system with the power transmission arrangement, wherein the operating element is mounted on a housing for the transmission.
According to the invention, the operating element of the selecting device, which is constructed as a hand lever, is mounted directly on a housing for the transmission. This has the advantage that no cable control systems are required in the direction of the hand lever.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the operating element is mounted at the end of a shaft of the selecting device rotatably disposed in the housing of the transmission. A shaft can easily be led out of the housing of the transmission, in which case it is possible to seal off the rotatable bearing in a reliable manner.
In other preferred embodiments of the invention, the operating element is advantageously mounted at the end of an operating shaft which is rotatably disposed in a holding block which is fixedly connected with the housing of the transmission. In addition, the operating shaft can be removed from the shaft of the selecting device and is non-rotatably connected with the shaft of the selecting device outside the housing of the transmission. As the result of this arrangement, the operating element can advantageously be placed at a desired distance from the housing of the transmission. The operating shaft can, for example, also be led through a motorcycle covering, which simplifies the operation of the operating element.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, the operating shaft and the shaft of the selecting device are connected with one another by way of at least one rubber element. This advantageously increases the tolerance insensitivity of the plugtype connection and dampens the transmission of vibrations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.